Being My Sister's Keeper
by XLittleBritishGirlX
Summary: Selana Frost lives in District 4, Selana has a younger twin sister,Selene. Selene is chosen for the 72nd Hunger Games. Selana takes her place... This is obviously set before the books, so there aren't too many characters recognisable purely because i made them up so yea please read and review!


"District Four: The fishing village of Panem. What is normally filled with the sound of life and of people going about their day… but not today...today everything was silent. The one day that could silence a District, the one day everybody feared: Reaping Day. It was said to be an honour to fight in the Hunger games, everyone was told were told that if they died, they die with honour," Selana always had trouble finding the honour in death.

Selana's only fear about today was that Selene, her younger twin sister would get chosen. Selene was naïve to the ways of the world, even with the Games being a major part of our lives. She would look after our father and younger siblings; she took care of the house and cooked the food. Selene was invaluable and Selana would do anything to protect her.

Climbing down the 100 foot drop of the waterfall, behind the constant thundering flow of the waterfall, Selana and her friend Celeste quickly climbed down the jagged rocks with practiced ease. They had completely lost track of time while up in the Stitch. The Stitch was a small and very sparse forest separated by a wide River that flowed quickly over the edge of the high cliff and into the ocean.

Swearing and laughing Celeste and Selana joked about the reaping and the escort who they could see from the top of the cliff as she was a beacon of florescent yellow walking down the Docks. They parted ways and ran back to their homes to get ready.

Standing in front of the dusty mirror antique mirror, Selana adjusted her dark blue dress uncomfortably, she never wore dresses, they were too hard to move in compared to what she normally wore while hunting.

Selene fixed her black hair up into a high pony tail and arranged the skirt of her black and blue dress before joining Selana in the mirror. She brushed the tangles out of Selana's hair and fixed it into the same sort of do.

Sighing Selene went to tend to Sebastian and Sora who were still too young to compete in the games.

"Maybe by the time you grow up there will be no games," it was barely a whisper, but Selana heard it. Selene was scared, but Selana was certain that she wasn't going to get picked. There was no way, if one of them was going to be chosen it was going to be Selana who had signed up for the Tesserae the first chance she could.

Since their father, Seth was a chronic alcoholic and couldn't hold a job, Selana and Selene and to take care of everything. Since he had no job there was no income for food or basic living needs. Selana had taken up the role of breadwinner and Selene took the role of looking after the house and younger siblings, they knew he cared but a short year ago his wife and their mother died from illness. Seth hadn't been the same since her death.

A siren wailed in the distance. "Selana," Selene called "it's time, we have to go,"

It never got easier, for the past four years they had been through the same thing, line up to get a sample of blood taken, then line up in age groups, a long process that delayed the inevitable.

The agonising long speech finished and Selana could feel Selene trembling beside her. She held onto her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. In that moment she was more worried about the one slip of paper with Selene's name and less about the 34 that was inscribed with hers.

The escort Fillyia stood tall, her fluro yellow ruffle dress starkly contrasting with the blue curtains with the capital seal emblazoned across it. Her delicate hand fished around the glass bowl of little white slips of paper.

"Selene Frost!"

Selana felt her heart stop. The silence was then replaced by Selene's whimpering cry as she looked at Selana with bright green eyes filled with tears. She threw herself at Selana wrapping her arms around her tight as if in an attempt to make the Peacekeepers approaching us go away.

No tears dared escape from Selana's eyes as the peacekeepers approached them and grabbed Selana instead of Selene. 'Idiots' she thought to herself but she didn't correct them even as she was dragged away from her sister who was standing stone still, eyes filled with tears a look of confusion on her face.

Without a second thought Selana allowed herself to be taken without another word. Selene was screaming in the arms of Celeste who was trying to calm her down.

On stage Selana stood next to Fillyia as her delicate hand fished around the glass bowl full of male names. She produced the small piece of paper from the bowl and smiled sweetly as she read out the name

"Gareth Michaelis!"

Selana's alert green eyes followed the gazes of the rest of the crowd to fall upon a tall boy, about 16 years old with light brown hair and ocean blue eyes that were wide with terror. He walked quickly onto stage staring at the ground the whole time.

" I present your tributes, Selene Frost and Gareth Michaelis!" the shrill voice lingered in the air as Selana stared down at her sister who was still trying to yell but hand Celeste keeping her quiet and dragging her away from the stage area.

"Shake hands," the escort whispered. The two tributes eyes met and held a mixture of fear and shock crossed his face as well as something else that Selana wasn't able to recognise.

After the reaping Selana was taken away from everyone and placed in an unlocked room in City Hall with nothing but a small chair and glass table. Sitting on the chair and staring out the window to the beach outside she let her mind wander to think of the consequences of what she just did. By taking her sisters place she had signed her own death warrant. It technically wasn't her fault, the stupid peacekeepers had assumed who Selene was and they happened to choose the wrong twin, but it didn't bother her in the slightest, she was already prepared to go into the games since she took the Tesserae, In Selene's mind everybody died it was inevitable, easy, it was living that was the hard part and in Selana's position seemed impossible.


End file.
